Objects such as art, mirrors, writing boards, and signs are often fastened to surfaces, such as walls, and other structures. Objects may be attached to a structure directly by fasteners, such as nails, screws, bolts, and the like. However, it is often desirable that the means by which the objects are attached to structures remain out of view for aesthetic reasons. Further, it may be desirable to mount objects such as artwork so that it appears as though the object is floating, rather than having an obvious frame or means of attachment. Visible fasteners can interfere with the appreciation of the artwork.
Similar problems are presented in the assembly of enclosure panels, where it is important that the attachment means are hidden from view and can securely join panel sections to each other or panel sections to superstructure, all the while allowing reliable removal and re-installation. In the automotive industry, for example, the unique shapes of dash panels require “hidden” attachment means that present fastener orientations at various angles and degrees of accessibility but they must be reliably secured in place.
In some cases, an object can be mounted with a “hidden” fastener by boring through the surface from a back side of the surface or otherwise installing the fastener from the backside of the mounting surface. However, it may be undesirable to have fastening hardware showing on the opposite side of the mounting surface. Additionally, accessing the opposite side of the mounting surface may be difficult or impossible.
While means of attachment such as picture wire and hooks may allow for hidden fasteners, the means of attachment to the mounting surface are relatively insecure, and can be easily dislodged.
Thus, there is a need for an attachment device that can securely fasten an object to a mounting surface while remaining hidden from view.